23 Sierpnia 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 Finanse dla ludzi odc. 4 Inflacja; magazyn 06:20 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 2/7 - Akcja stary kalosz; serial TVP 06:50 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 3/7 - Człowiek w plastikowej zbroi; serial TVP 07:25 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 4/7 - Tajemniczy przybysz; serial TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:13 Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs tańczył ze strzygami, odc. 12 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972) 08:20 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 26 Przy stole; język angielski dla dzieci 08:25 Świat Małej Księżniczki, seria II - Ja chcę być jaskiniowcem!, odc. 18 (I want to be a cavegirl!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 08:40 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn 08:55 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 7; magazyn 09:15 Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek z rusałką pogonili olbrzyma, odc. 39 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968) 09:25 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 30, (seria II odc. 8) (Brain Invaders); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009) 09:55 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Radosław Pazura; talk-show 10:25 Klan - odc. 2304 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 10:55 Pokój 107 - odc. 8/13 - Szkoła uczuć; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:30 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 7/13; serial TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 To się opłaca; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Orka (Killer Whale - Wildlife special) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 13:40 Morowe panny - koncert z okazji 68. rocznicy wybuchu Powstania Warszawskiego /2/; koncert 13:55 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 12/18 - Inwestor - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - Najlepsze z najlepszych; koncert 15:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 4/18 - Cafe Rose - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 36 - Miedź brzęcząca - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 30/75 - Etat; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Kłopoty z księżniczką, odc 45 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Princess Problem ep. 45); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Zemsta - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:10 Sprawa dla reportera 22:05 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Hiszpanii: FC Barcelona - Real Madryt ( studio ) 22:25 Piłka nożna - Superpuchar Hiszpanii: FC Barcelona - Real Madryt 00:35 Gry uliczne - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996) 02:25 Maska małpy (Monkey's Mask); film kryminalny kraj prod.Francja, Australia, Japonia, Włochy, Kanada (2000) 03:55 Notacje - Andrzej Seweryn. Zaplątany w Mickiewicza i Marzec; cykl dokumentalny 04:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 04:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 69; serial komediowy TVP 05:25 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 79 - To nie my, toniemy; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 80 - Babciu, dlaczego masz takie wielkie oczy?; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 M jak miłość - odcinek 19 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:45, 9:35, 10:20 Panorama: 9:30 Pogoda: 8.40, 10:15 10:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 48 "Brutus" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 Lokatorzy - odc. 190 (229) Wymarzona para; serial 11:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 23/68; teleturniej 12:30 Pożyteczni.pl 13:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 82 Usta milczą, dusza śpiewa; serial TVP 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 766 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Postaw na milion - odc. 33; teleturniej 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 917; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Koty duże i małe - odc. 2 (Joanna Lumley, catwoman - ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/70; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn 19:10 Herkules - odc. 16 Moje dobre imię (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. What's in a Name? (s. II odc. 3)); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 20:10 Widokówka z więzienia (Hidden Crimes); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 21:50 Kocham Kino - Przeboje i podboje (High Fidelity); komedia kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2000) 23:55 George Clooney - ostatni gwiazdor (George Clooney); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 00:50 Widokówka z więzienia (Hidden Crimes); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 02:25 Święta wojna - Goldfish (250); serial TVP 02:50 Art Noc - WORLD ORCHESTRA Grzecha Piotrowskiego; koncert 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:41 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:12 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:41 Pogoda Info 07:45 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:43 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda Info 10:20 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:23 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 16:56 Pogoda Info 17:00 Kronika - zapowiedź 17:03 Pogoda 17:06 Pod Tatrami - Harnasie; magazyn 17:15 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Seniorzy; magazyn 17:45 Na rynku pracy - Siedziałem w domu (Oświęcim) 17:55 Jedźmy na weekend - Świętokrzyskie 18:05 Magazyn Medyczny - Wcześniaki 18:20 Słowacja tak blisko i tak daleko 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny 18:50 Pogoda 18:54 Tematy dnia 19:01 Pogoda 19:04 TV LATO - Szczecin - Sporty wodne 19:16 Pod Tatrami - Harnasie; magazyn 20:00 Infoexpress 20:11 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:06 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:45 Kronika - program informacyjny 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 TV LATO - Szczecin - Sporty wodne 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:11 Pogoda Info 23:17 Sportowy Wieczór 23:32 Sekrety biologicznego zegara (Secret Life of Body Clock); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 00:22 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny 00:35 Infoexpress 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:25 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 01:30 Raport z Polski 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór 01:55 Info Dziennik 02:35 Pogoda Info 02:37 Infoexpress 02:47 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:27 Pogoda Info 03:30 Szerokie tory - Szkoła kadetek; reportaż 03:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 04:00 Sekrety biologicznego zegara (Secret Life of Body Clock); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 04:50 Raport z Polski 05:07 Pogoda Info 05:10 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 72 (odc. 72); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012) 05:22 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 32; magazyn 05:35 Raport z Polski Polsat HD 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (13) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg 3 (28) - serial animowany 08.30 Pies Huckleberry (47) - serial animowany 08.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (286) - serial komediowy 09.45 Czarodziejki (17) - serial fantasy 10.45 90210 2 (43) - serial obyczajowy 11.45 V.I.P. (17) - serial sensacyjny 12.45 Dom nie do poznania 3 - reality show 13.45 Ostry dyżur 15 (127) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (423, 424) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (296) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (178) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (174) - serial komediowy 20.00 Rozmowy nocą - komedia, Polska 2008 22.15 Pamiętniki z wakacji (15, 16) - serial paradokumentalny 00.15 Kobiecy Klub Zbrodni (9) - serial kryminalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN HD 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 2 (8) - program rozrywkowy 09.55 Na Wspólnej (1602) - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (611) - serial fab.-dok. 12.15 Ostry dyżur 7 (19) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Dowody zbrodni 7 (5) - serial kryminalny 14.15 Ukryta prawda (62) - serial paradokumentalny 15.15 Detektywi (842) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (864) - serial fab.-dok. 16.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Ukryta prawda (63) - serial paradokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi (873) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (872) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Kuchenne rewolucje 5 (9) - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Inwazja - thriller SF, USA/Australia 2007 23.55 Szymon na żywo (11) - program rozrywkowy 00.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.10 Arkana magii (667) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.25 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:25 Morze miłości - odc. 116, Meksyk 2009 6:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2012 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 161, serial obyczajowy, USA 1997-1998 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Eva Luna - odc. 93, USA, Wenezuela 2010 10:25 Zakazane uczucie - odc. 159, Meksyk 2011 11:25 Zakazane uczucie - odc. 160, Meksyk 2011 12:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2012 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Osaczona - odc. 57, USA 2007 16:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 161, serial obyczajowy, USA 1997-1998 17:00 Zakazane uczucie - odc. 161, Meksyk 2011 18:00 Zakazane uczucie - odc. 162, Meksyk 2011 19:00 Galileo 20:00 Przez granicę - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 22:00 Spalone mosty - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2006 0:10 Wzór - odc. 11, USA 2005 1:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 HD 4:55 Zakup kontrolowany 11 - odc. 7/15, magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:55 Męski typ 2 - Ryszard Kalisz - odc. 9-ost. Polska 6:25 We dwoje - odc. 14, program rozrywkowy 7:35 Teresa - odc. 119, Meksyk 2010 8:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - odc. 144, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007-2008 9:30 Chuck 3 - odc. 15/19, USA 2009 10:25 Kobra - oddział specjalny 14 - odc. 12/14, serial kryminalny, Niemcy 2009 11:30 Mango - telezakupy 13:05 Punkt krytyczny 2 - odc. 16/18, Kanada 2008 14:05 Sąd rodzinny - odc. 58, serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - odc. 145, serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007-2008 16:05 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 8 - odc. 20/24, USA 2003 17:05 Chuck 3 - odc. 16/19, USA 2009 18:00 Punkt krytyczny 2 - odc. 17/18, Kanada 2008 18:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny 14 - odc. 13/14, Niemcy 2009 20:00 Plotka - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 22:00 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - odc. 11/13, USA 2005 23:00 Penelopa - komedia, USA, Wielka Brytania 2006 1:10 Ben Stiller show - odc. 10/13, USA 1992 1:40 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy, Polska 3:40 Zakup kontrolowany 9 - odc. 2/17, magazyn motoryzacyjny 4:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Panny i wdowy - odc. 5/5; serial TVP 07:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn 07:25 Janka - odc. 1 Orły i wilki; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:45, 9:35, 10:20 Panorama: 9:30 Pogoda: 8.40, 10:15 11:00 Polonia 24 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 18/34; serial TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 634 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - Irlandia (52) 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 M jak miłość - odc. 903; serial TVP 14:40 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 502* Hau, hau 15:45 Kalejdoskop - Big Day Live; koncert 16:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 18/34; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - Irlandia (52) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 Panny i wdowy - odc. 5/5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:45 Słyszę, więc jestem 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 634 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 8 - Na tratwie 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:50 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 12/14 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - Ukrainki (53) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 20 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP 23:40 Co mogą martwi jeńcy; film dokumentalny 00:45 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 18/34; serial TVP 01:15 Janka - odc. 1 Orły i wilki; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989) 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 8 - Na tratwie 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 12/14; serial sensacyjny TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:05 Pogoda.pl 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - Ukrainki (53) 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 634; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:55 Co mogą martwi jeńcy; film dokumentalny TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Chwytaj dzień 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Popcorn 11.30 Domy z marzeń 12.00 Na straży prawa 12.30 Prekursorzy 13.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Chwytaj dzień 15.10 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 15.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 15.55 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 16.20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Katastrofy w przestworzach 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Na straży prawa 20.55 Ostry dyżur 21.25 Nawiedzone domy 22.25 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 23.00 Film erotyczny TVP Kultura 08:05 Literacki Sopot - kronika 2 08:10 TVP Kultura na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK, odc. 7 08:20 Marynia - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1984) 10:10 Kolej na film 10:40 Królowa Bona - odc. 5; serial TVP 11:45 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu; program rozrywkowy 12:25 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Lucjan i inne; program rozrywkowy 13:25 Marynia - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1984) 15:20 Królowa Bona - odc. 5; serial TVP 16:25 Świadek (A Tanu); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Węgry (1969) 18:20 Panowie dwaj czyli Satan z Grzywką (43 Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - koncert galowy) 19:30 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Teatr czyli świat - Anna Dymna; rozmowa 20:20 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Anna Dymna - Wiedźmin - txt. str. 777; film science fiction kraj prod.Polska (2001) 22:40 Panorama kina światowego - Taqwacores (The Taqwacores); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:15 Hugh Masekela na Avo Session (Hugh Masekela na Avo Session); koncert kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2008) 01:25 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Anna Dymna - Wiedźmin; film science fiction kraj prod.Polska (2001) 03:40 Cierpkie wino (Giorgobistve); film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1966) 05:15 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 1 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Był taki dzień - 23 sierpnia; felieton 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.08.1988 08:20 Kalendarium historyczne - Dramat Walerego Sławka; film dokumentalny 09:00 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 11/13 - Szwadron - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:50 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny 10:20 18 strajkowych dni - Przełom i rozczarowanie.; reportaż 10:40 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (1) gość: Robert Makłowicz 11:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 22 - Na południe - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:40 Czy mnie jeszcze pamiętasz - Czerwone Gitary; program muzyczny 12:05 Maraton; film dokumentalny 13:30 Dorastanie - odc. 3/7 - 1973 - 1975; serial TVP 14:40 Dusza kresowa - odcinek 3; cykl dokumentalny 15:10 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Zostanie po nas zamek; cykl reportaży 15:30 Strajk - Dialog; reportaż 16:20 Afganistan 2009. Lotnisko Kabul; reportaż 17:00 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 12/13 - Przełom - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:50 Nieznani sprawcy - "Powieszony w celi"; cykl dokumentalny 18:25 Sonda - X; magazyn 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.08.1988 19:45 Powstańcy - Dzień 23 20:00 Dorastanie - odc. 4/7 - 1975 - 1976; serial TVP 21:05 Kryminalne zagadki sprzed wieków - odc. 4 Syryjska księżniczka (Syrian princesses); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 21:35 Cygański ogień; reportaż 22:05 Spór o historię - Jeńcy sowieccy 1920 roku; debata 22:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny 23:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.08.1988 00:05 Polacy - Zostać zawodowcem; cykl reportaży 00:40 Wciąż idę swoją drogą; film dokumentalny 01:05 Strajk - Dialog; reportaż 01:55 Karczma na bagnach; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982) 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 7:00 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 66 Sezon: 2 7:35 Przystań Odcinek: 11 8:25 Telezakupy 8:45 Czarne chmury Odcinek: 3 9:45 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 67 Sezon: 2 10:20 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 68 Sezon: 2 10:50 Telezakupy 11:10 U Pana Boga w ogródku Odcinek: 5 12:00 U Pana Boga w ogródku Odcinek: 6 12:45 Rodzinka.pl Odcinek: 44 13:15 M jak miłość Odcinek: 446 14:10 Przystań Odcinek: 11 15:05 U Pana Boga w ogródku Odcinek: 7 15:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku Odcinek: 8 16:50 Czarne chmury Odcinek: 4 17:50 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 69 Sezon: 2 18:25 Licencja na wychowanie Odcinek: 70 Sezon: 2 18:55 Rodzinka.pl Odcinek: 45 19:25 Rodzinka.pl Odcinek: 46 20:05 Chłopi Odcinek: 7 21:05 U Pana Boga w ogródku Odcinek: 9 21:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku Odcinek: 10 22:50 Blondynka Odcinek: 11 23:45 07 zgłoś się Odcinek: 20 1:10 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson Odcinek: 22 1:40 Zakończenie programu TV Kęty HD 01.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 02.00 Wywiad miesiąca 02.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 03.00 Sport 04.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 05.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 06.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 07.00 Newsflash, muzyka 08.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 09.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 10.00 Wywiad miesiąca 10.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 11.00 Sport 12.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 13.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 14.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 15.00 Newsflash, muzyka 16.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 17.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 18.00 Wywiad miesiąca 18.30 Biblioteka czyta dzieciom 19.00 Sport 20.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 21.00 Newsflash, informacje planszowe (pogoda na dziś, horoskop, zaproszenia) 22.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza 23.00 Newsflash, muzyka 24.00 Newsflash, bez komentarza Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kęty HD z 2012 roku